


Locker Rooms

by sxperlena (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sxperlena
Summary: Lena looks over at her girlfriend in the locker rooms.  
...
A really short high school AU (they are seniors)





	

The bell rang and all the girls went rushing into the locker room, changing out of their gym clothes to get ready for next period. Kara walked over to her locker and put in her combination, taking her regular clothes out. Lena looked over from her own locker and stared wide eyed as her girlfriend pulled her shirt off to reveal a set of hardened abs. The brunette was surely drooling, her mouth hanging open. She had absolutely no idea that Kara was ripped.

  
She nearly tripped over her own feet making her way over to the blonde. Kara beamed at her and pulled Lena closer by the waist, kissing her deeply. Lena felt Kara's abs against her own body and it turned her on. She melted into the kiss and sucked on Kara's tongue before pulling away in need of air.

  
“K-Kara, you have..abs” Lena said, placing a hand on the blonde's toned six pack, or was it an eight pack? Kara looked down at her stomach.

  
“Oh, those” she said, not even the least bit surprised.

  
Lena looked at her bewildered before huffing, “Yeah! Those...Those, hard, muscular abs that I would like to trace” she leaned in and whispered into Kara's ear. “With my tongue” Kara's eyes darkened and she stood there gaping. Any and all self control that Lena had left was gone as she practically pushed her girlfriend into the nearest bathroom stall and pinned her against the wall.


End file.
